Leve caso de insomnio
by Anonimo12
Summary: Lamentablemente para Karamatsu, el sueño parecía no querer llegar a él esa noche. Lo que no sabía es que el cuarto hermano estaba en la misma situación.


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Osomatsu-san le pertenecen enteramente a Fujio Akatsuka._**

* * *

Daba vueltas de un lado a otro en su lugar, inquieto y sin poder conciliar el sueño. Por alguna razón que desconocía no podía pegar el ojo a pesar de sentirse terriblemente cansado. ¿Insomnio tal vez?

Fijó su mirada en sus demás hermanos, ellos dormían profundamente sin ápice de despertar en ningún momento. Choromatsu hasta ignoraba el hecho de que Osomatsu lo golpeara de vez en cuando.

Suspiró con cansancio, tal vez debería tomar algo de té para relajarse un poco. Y con esa idea en mente se dirigió a paso lento hacia la puerta corrediza, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, no quería arruinar el sueño de alguno de sus preciados _brothers_. Logró llegar hasta su destino sin ningún inconveniente y de forma inmediata se puso a buscar el té. Mientras más rápido lo encontrase, más rápido iba a estar en su deseado mundo de los sueños.

Encontró el té a los pocos segundos de haber empezado su búsqueda, con alegría puso agua a calentar y tomó una pequeña taza de vidrio. Ya podía imaginarse la comodidad del futón y sus ojos cerrándose con parsimonia.

—_Beautiful..._—susurró, cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos.

Salió de su ensoñación al escuchar el agua hervir, apagando el fuego al instante. Con cuidado de no quemarse sirvió el agua, teniendo firmemente la taza con su mano libre.

—¿Que se supone que haces?—miró hacia atrás sobresaltado al escuchar la voz, logrando derramar algo de agua en la mano que sostenía el pequeño objeto.

—_¡Shit! ¡_Ichimatsu no hagas eso! Y además ¡¿Que se supone que haces despierto?!—exclamó, más por el dolor que sentía que por cualquier otra cosa.

—¡¿Eh?!, ¡Eso no te importa, _Mierdamatsu_!—gritó, tomándolo del cuello del pijama—¡Tu eres quien debería contestar mi pregunta, idiota!

—E-eh, calmate _brother_, es solo que el _sunshine_ parece no sonreirme hoy—sonrió desganado, intentó soltarse del agarre—. No tuve un buen día, y ahora no puedo dormir a pesar de querer hacerlo, debe ser alguna prueba. Heh, pero eso no es rival para mi y mi _intelligence_...—empezó con su habladuría dolorosa, acompañándola de sus poses _cools _aunque siguiera siendo sostenido por el otro.

El cuarto en nacer chasqueó la lengua al escuchar las palabras del segundo, era tan irritantemente doloroso, tan estúpido, tan _Mierdamatsu_. Lo soltó de inmediato, no iba a aguantar escucharlo por mucho tiempo. Miró sin importancia la mano lastimada del otro, se había tornado roja enseguida.

—Heh~, mira que eres idiota para quemarte de esa manera—rió apuntando su mano—. No me sorprende, es algo que podría esperarse de ti.

—P-pero, ¡fuiste tu el que me asusto!—reclamó, no se había quemado porque quisiese—La próxima avisa que entraste, _brother_.

—Tch, como sea...—susurró, quedándose en silencio junto al marco de la puerta.

El mayor observó extrañado a su hermano, pero no dijo nada al respecto, no quería alterarlo o ser ignorado. Como sucedía habitualmente. Enfocó su vista esta vez en su dolorida mano, realmente ardía. Abrió la llave y la puso enseguida en el agua, sintiéndose aliviado al sentir el frío de ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sentía la mirada del menor en su nuca, aterrador, era como si estuviera clavándole mil dagas imaginarias. Su _little brother_ a veces lo ponía de los nervios con su oscura actitud, pero aún así lo amaba al igual que a sus otros hermanos.

Una pregunta rondó por su mente, y sin darse cuenta salió de sus labios:

—Ichimatsu, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

El nombrado se exaltó al escuchar la pregunta, ese _Mierdamatsu_, ¿por qué no podia quedarse callado por unos instantes? Lo maldecía a él y a su boca suelta.

—¡E-eso no es de tu incumbencia, bastardo!—tartamudeó un poco sin darse cuenta, su rostro se sentía algo caliente. Mierda, iba a matarlo.

Por su propia seguridad, el mayor decidió guardar silencio. No estaba de ánimos de recibir golpes, en realidad nunca lo estaba pero eso no importaba.

Ichimatsu al darse cuenta que no iba a responder guardó silencio nuevamente. Esperaba que esa fuera la última pregunta que se le ocurriera al doloroso.

En silencio, Karamatsu siguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes de la interrupción, su mano yacía vendada cuidadosamente. Deseaba iniciar una conversación, el silencio lo incomodaba, más que nada por el hecho de que la mirada de Ichimatsu seguía puesta en él. Finalmente se resignó a no hacerlo, tampoco era como si supiera de que hablar y que temas no tocar para no irritar al cuarto.

Bebió con parsimonia su té ya preparado, puede que eso sea lo que necesitaba para relajarse por completo.

—_Delicious~—_soltó para sí, siendo escuchado por el contrario.

—¿Qué esperas? Apurate y termina eso de una vez, quiero dormir—siseó, no dándose cuenta de lo que decía.

Confundido, Karamatsu habló—¿Y qué es lo que te impide dormir a ti, _brother_?

Fue entonces que el menor cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, tornándose sus mejillas de carmín al instante y sudando frío.

—¡Cierra la boca, _Mierdamatsu, Estupidomatsu, Inutilmatsu_!—soltaba cada insulto con nerviosismo, su rostro ya no podía ser más rojizo—¡Solo apurate a terminar ese maldito té!

Dando por terminada la conversación, se puso su barbijo y desvío su mirada. Aunque el barbijo tapara sus mejillas Karamatsu supo que seguía avergonzado. Sus orejas estaban de un vivo tono rojo y el sudor corría por su frente, incluso creyó ver que estaba temblando levemente.

—_O-okay_—dijo, y se tomó el contenido de la taza en menos de un minuto—. Vayamos a dormir, entonces.

Siendo seguido por el cuarto hijo se dirigió a su habitación, encontrándose con todos sus hermanos durmiendo profundamente. Se alivió, pensaba que los gritos pudieron haber interrumpido sus _sweet dreams_, por suerte no fue así. Ambos entraron a paso lento, Ichimatsu se había encargado de cerrar la puerta.

El mayor se acomodó en su lugar del futón, con cuidado de no despertar a su _Totty. _En el momento en que su cabeza rozó la almohada cerró sus ojos, quedándose profundamente dormido.

Ichimatsu al verlo sonrió debajo de su barbijo, al fin se había dormido. Por las dudas, se acercó sólo un poco a su rostro, verificando que estuviera dormido, y así era. Observó su rostro relajado y sin poder evitarlo lo delineó con sus dedos, sus párpados, su respingada nariz, sus provocativos labios. Esos que cada noche lo llamaban a él y solamente a él, de forma rápida bajó su barbijo y lentamente depositó un beso en aquellos suaves labios.

¿En qué momento había empezado a sentir tales sentimientos hacia su hermano? No lo sabía con exactitud, mientras nadie supiera sobre ellos todo estaba bien...

Ni siquiera el propio Karamatsu, lo más seguro es que pensaría que era un maldito enfermo-incestuoso, una basura no-combustible, un asqueroso pervertido.

A pesar de todo, triunfante de haber logrado lo que quería desde un principio, se acomodó en su lugar y con cuidado pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura del segundo, atrapandolo en un abrazo posesivo.

Si...de esa manera era como debían de permanecer las cosas. Sus sentimientos enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser, sin que nadie supiera nada.

Seguiría aprovechando las noches para degustar el sabor del pecado de los labios ajenos, y complacer sus deseos de sentir al mayor junto a él.

Es por eso que Ichimatsu estuvo despierto todo el tiempo, acompañando al doloroso sin que este lo supiera. Esa noche el cuarto en nacer también sufrió de un leve insomnio, solo que contrario a su hermano, si sabía la razón de él: Al no conciliar el sueño el mayor, él tampoco podía hacerlo, debido al simple hecho de que no podría tenerlo entre sus brazos si este estaba despierto. Mucho menos hubiera podido tener su beso de buenas noches.

Y así, con el calor que el cuerpo del mayor emanaba, pudo cerrar sus ojos con lentitud. Con una leve sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, fue recibido de inmediato por el reino de Morfeo.

La causa de su leve caso de insomnio, siempre sería la ausencia de Karamatsu.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
